


In the Middle of the Night

by IWasAlwaysDead



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Body Image, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Personal Growth, Post Mpreg, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasAlwaysDead/pseuds/IWasAlwaysDead
Summary: Light considers his life as he rocks his new baby back to sleep.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	In the Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NiaChase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/gifts).



> Inspired by my sweet girlfriend who wanted something showing Light loving L's post baby body. I hope this is what you had in mind. 😘

The light from the full moon outside bounced around the quiet room as Light rocked their baby girl back to sleep. He pressed her firmly against his chest and kissed what little whisps of dark hair she had on her head. As he paced and whispered sweetly to her, the cries from a moment ago left her memory as sleepiness tugged at her eyelids once again. “That’s it, my sweet Ella. Daddy is here,” Light cooed as he paced.

  
Emotion nearly overwhelmed him each time he held her, and he wondered if that would ever fade. He hoped it wouldn’t. Light smiled to think back at how he once thought he could never love anyone more than L. Then their daughter was born and they both agreed they’d kill anyone, even each other, for her.

  
He snickered quietly to himself, shaking his head at how ridiculous the two of them could be. Sure, it was a joke now, but it wasn’t all that long ago that they actually _were_ trying to kill each other. Now they saved the world together. It was ironic in so many ways.

  
As Light laid baby Ella back in her crib and kissed her goodnight, he pushed away the fear that she would grow to be too much like him. With a deep breath he reminded himself that he and L would do things differently from their parents. They would look out for any warning signs of a serial killer in the making, and they would address it. They had discussed whether or not Ella would know about Light’s past, and that he was Kira. They decided that if the day came that she figured it out and asked, they would tell her. They would make no attempt to actively hide anything from her. This was both reassuring and terrifying to Light. Their daughter someday knowing about the most shameful time in his life knotted his stomach. What if it changed the way she looked at him forever? He didn’t think he could withstand to see such disappointment in those big grey eyes of hers.

  
Gently closing Ella’s door, Light made his way silently back to the bedroom he shared with his husband of five years. A giggle welled in his throat at the sight of the lump of comforter and disheveled black hair. A single bare foot poked over the edge of the bed and Light wanted to tickle it, but would never disturb L in his sleep. They’d both fought long and hard to get L to a place where he slept through the night. Insomnia was a bigger bitch than Light had initially imagined, and this victory was certainly hard won. Pregnancy hormones and being unable to take the medications that had helped keep L so balanced had rocked that nice routine they’d found at first. They’d had to stop working for a while since an interesting case often triggered L’s obsessive nature. They’d lost the first baby in part to L not having a grip on his health, but Light never once blamed him. L, of course, blamed himself, and because of that there was a year where it was very touch and go. 

  
Light felt himself choke up at the memories of that difficult patch in their marriage. _Difficult patch_. That was quite the understatement. He pulled the covers back and slid his now chilly body beneath the warm comforter, facing his husband. As he watched L softly snore into a tiny pool of drool, he smiled sleepily again. Seeing L with plump cheeks and actual body fat was so nice. Of course, L disagreed vehemently, feeling as though the sagging skin and stretch marks and fat were unattractive at best. Light never argued with him because in L’s mind, he was always right. Instead, Light just kept showing him all the ways he loved that amazing body. It wasn’t that the stretch marks didn’t bother him or that he could ignore the sagging skin and extra fat. Light genuinely loved those things. That body had carried their daughter safely for 9 months before pushing her out into the world, healthy and wild and screaming. It was miraculous. Light was brilliant and had experienced the toys of gods and danced with the supernatural and yet nothing blew his mind quite like the fact that L had carried and given birth to their child. Light didn’t think he would ever get over it.

  
He pulled L against him, L turning onto his side and pushing his butt against Light. L snored a bit, indicating he hadn’t woken up from being moved. Light’s right arm hung lazily over L’s side, his hand on top of L’s belly. It still had this nice layer of fat that Light really enjoyed the feel of. He missed the roundness of pregnant L, but enjoyed the ‘new’ body just as much. It didn’t matter to him if L gained or lost weight, stayed the same, got pregnant again, perhaps? He would certainly like another baby, but they would need to talk about it first. 

  
Light’s mind drifted as sleep took over and he considered how happy he was, how happy they were. When they first met, they were both miserable. They were both headed down the wrong path. Now, Light and L both knew that the whole world could end and it would all be okay. They’d found a love in each other neither had known before meeting. A love they would share with their daughter and possible future children. A love that waited patiently when the other fell behind. It was a love that fought for each other, that held one another as they cried over profound loss and celebrated even the smallest victory. It was a love that adored stretch marks and forgave mass murder. It was everything.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are new to reading my stuff, welcome! I love feedback that is encouraging and uplifting. Whether it's a simple emoji or a four paragraph character study 🤣, I greatly appreciate all positive feedback. I know that many readers stop commenting due to bad experiences with authors and I want you to know that you won't find that here. 💖💖


End file.
